bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hooded Figure
The Hooded Figure is a major character in the Tale of the Bloons. He is the mastermind behind all of the catastrophes that happen in it. He found the wreckage of the M.I.N.T. and created the M.I.N.T. V2.0. He is the "idiot" who put the gyroscope device in the first Direction Zepplin. He is a corrupted Bloonjitsu monkey ninja. Dark Chronicle's (Dark Cloud 2 in America) battle theme. Boss Fight In his boss fight he has 7000 HP. He has two forms and switches at half health. He is fought in The Final Fight Form 1 He walks in from the top of the M.I.N.T. V2.0 and steps aside to let the Omega Cannon come in. The cannon shoots, destroying all of your towers. You are given $10,000 cash and your lives are restored up to 200. While the cannon is recharging he summons Bloons to fight for 3 minutes, he does not get damaged yet. After this is done, he starts you walk on the track infinitely. Abilities *Stun Bomb: He throws a red Bomb at a tower, these do not damage but stun the tower for 5 seconds. *Cursed Shuriken: Summons a large purple Shuriken that behaves much like an Auracryst and even offers the same protection. This does 5 damage when it cuts a tower and only has 500 health, you get $750 for destroying it. He can only have 1 at a time and cannot summon another until 45 seconds after one is destroyed. *Shuriken Throw: Throws five shurikens which seek onto random towers each do 1 damage. *Triple Bomb: Same as Stun Bomb, but throws 3 like an x/3 dart monkey, and they do 2 damage each. *Whirlwind of Blades: He throws a tornado simalar to a 3/x Monkey Apprentice's but has shurikens flying around in it. It has 750 health and randomly flies around the screen. It does 8 damage and gives $1000 when dispelled. Form 2 After being injured from the first round he now gains a whole new set of abilities. The Omega Cannon comes into play in this round and has 4000 health! He now stands in the middle then uses dark magic on the towers. Abilities *All abilities from form 1. *Terraquake: Causes three large pillars of stone to appear in front of him they do 10 danger each but can't reach aircrafts. *Electrodite: He shoots a lightning bolt simalar to a monkey apprentice's but red this does 6 damage and can hit 10 towers at a time. *Possessed Shuriken: Same as Cursed Shurken but has 1250 health, gives $2000, and does 12 damage. *Mini Shot: Shoots a small orb out of the omega cannon. This orb will fly into and do 30 damage to a random tower. 75 second Cooldown. Quotes "A blimp?! I've never seen this kind before. Looks like it was made by a dart monkey." - The Hooded Figure upon discovering the M.I.N.T.'s wreckage. "I never happened" - After putting the Gyroscope Device in the Direction Zepplin "We're not here for bananas, you idiot." - Talking to the Dart Monkey who piloted the M.I.N.T. "Welcome, Welco- you know what, no monologues, I am just gonna kill you all!" - About to fire the Omega Cannon for the first time. Category:Non-Bloon Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Characters